Un espoir
by Milky01
Summary: Depuis sa répartition à gryffondor, Sirius est le souffre douleur de sa famille. Lors des vacances d'été, après s'être fait battre à mort, il décide de partir avec l'aide de la famille Potter.


**Défi "La Famille" de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. _Sirius est adopté par les Potter._**

* * *

Sirius Orion Black, est le premier-né de la branche principale. Fils de Walburga et Orion Black. Durant toute son enfance, il dut subir les brimades de sa folle de mère, et de la stricte éducation oblige du futur chef de famille de la part de son père.

Son grand-père, Arcturus avait beaucoup d'espoir pour lui, mais il voyait bien que son petit-fils n'était pas enclin à écouter les histoires des Sangs-purs. Cela le révoltait de voir qu'il n'acceptait pas cette part de son héritage.

Sirius faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour énerver sa mère. Vivre dans cette horrible maison était une torture pour lui. Comment des êtres humains pouvaient se comporter ainsi. Tout n'était que question de sang. Si Mère Magie avait décidé que telle personne devait posséder des pouvoir, c'est qu'il y avait sûrement une raison.

Il priait, jour et nuit, sa futur rentrée à Poudlard, l'année prochaine, où il ne sera plus sous le joug de sa mère. Il pouvait voir en elle la folie des Black, voilà ce que cela faisait à rester entre Sang-purs, pour se reproduire.

oOo

Assis dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, Sirius lisait son livre de métamorphose. Il remonta sa tête quand un jeune garçon de son âge, avec les cheveux foncés partant dans tous les sens, une paire de lunettes qui recouvrait des yeux marron brillants de malice.

-Salut, je peux m'installer avec toi ?

-Bien sûr. Je suis Sirius Black, et toi ?

-Enchanté, je suis James Potter.

-Potter comme dans Charlus Potter ?

-Euh… Oui, il s'agit de mon grand-oncle, pourquoi ?

-Car il est marié avec la sœur de mon grand-père. Ça a fait grand bruit dans ma famille, car elle se mariait avec un sorcier du côté de la Lumière.

Voyant que son camarade se renfrognait, Sirius décida de changer de sujet et questionna James sur la maison dans laquelle il allait rentrer.

Le jeune Black était assis sur le tabouret, le choixpeau sur la tête, en train de décider de son avenir. Personne ne pipait mot, concentré sur la suite des événements. Sirius ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard et voir tous ces snobinards qui le révoltait.

Il voulait de tout son cœur aller dans la maison gryffondor, il suppliait le choixpeau. Après cinq minutes de silence angoissant, le vieil artefact magique cria avec aplomb Gryffondor.

La tension dans ses épaules se dissipa, il alla rejoindre la table des rouges et or, s'installa à côté du jeune Potter. Il ne fit pas attention aux regards haineux de deux jeunes filles, une blonde et une brune, à la table des serpents, ni au regard bleu scintillant du directeur.

Il fit plus ample connaissance avec le brun, ils se découvrirent de nombreux points, mais surtout, ils partageaient le goût des blagues. Cela promettait pour leurs cursus.

Il discuta avec un jeune garçon timide, Remus Lupin, assez grand, fin, les cheveux bruns courts, avec des vêtements assez vétustes.

En pénétrant dans les dortoirs, Sirius se sentit apaisé pour la première fois de sa vie. La pièce ronde, était chaleureuse, avec ses grandes fenêtres qui laissait passer la lumière naturelle. De grands lits à baldaquin étaient disposés tout autour de la pièce. De grandes tentures, rouges avec des fils d'or, étaient disposées autour de chaque lit.

Sirius se dirigea vers sa malle, prit son pyjama, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois apprêté, il glissa sous les draps pour rejoindre Morphée, tout en se réjouissant de l'année qui allait venir.

Le lendemain, dans la grande salle, Sirius était toujours ébahi de découvrir cet environnement. Le plafond magique, avec ces couleurs rouge et oranges, digne d'un majestueux levé de soleil. Il prit peur, quand en prenant un toast, la tête de Sir Nicholas apparut.

Un immense grand duc noir comme les ténèbres, digne des Black, se posa devant son assiette. Il reconnu l'hibou de sa famille, il prit la lettre attachée à la patte tendue de l'animal. Et sans rien attendre, il s'envola, après avoir donné un coup d'aile sur la tête du jeune sorcier.

C'est tremblant qu'il commença à lire la lettre. Il pâlissait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. C'était une catastrophe, comment une femme comme sa génitrice pouvait donner la vie. Comment osait-elle écrire de telles choses dans sa lettre.

 _Sirius Orion Black,_

 _C'est une honte pour la famille, tu es une honte pour nous. Finir dans une telle maison de dégénérés. Mais que diable ai-je pus rater dans ton éducation pour que tu termines ainsi. Tu es un tel déshonneur pour nous. Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse te déshériter. Ton grand-père est bien trop généreux avec toi. Tu n'as pas dû recevoir assez de coups dans ta jeunesse pour te rebeller autant. Un Black dans une telle maison, mais par Merlin, a quoi pensais tu…_

 _Tu peux être certains que ton retour est très attendu, tu ne risques pas de sortir de cette maison avant le jour de ton retour dans ce château._

 _Tu vas connaître ce qu'insinue être un Black. J'espère pour toi que je n'aurais pas d'autres mauvaises nouvelles, sinon je te jure que ton éducation se fera à la maison, sous ma supervision._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Ta mère._

Un grand frisson d'horreur le prit à la fin de la lecture. Sa mère était plus que folle si elle croyait que ces actes étaient celle d'une mère aimante. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, sinon, c'était sa fin bien avant l'heure.

Il jeta un œil du côté des serpents, et lança un regard noir à ses deux cousines qui affichaient un sourire éblouissant.

Il devait trouver une solution, mais laquelle ? Comment un enfant de onze ans pouvait sortir de ce pétrin…

Les semaines passèrent dans un calme, Sirius avait toujours les menaces de sa mère en tête. Son amitié avec James s'intensifia énormément, ils se considéraient comme frères de cœur. Toujours à savoir à l'avance ce que pensait l'autre, finissaient les phrases de chacun. Il avait également de bons moments avec Remus, qui complétait à merveille leur trio.

Il participait dans l'ombre dans les blagues de ses amis, ne se faisant pas voir de ses cousines, ou toutes personnes de la maison serpentard.

Même s'il était souvent aux côtés de James, Sirius, ayant du mal au réveil, devait se dépêcher de descendre pour ne pas être en retard. C'est dans ses moments que ces deux horribles cousines s'attaquaient à lui. Les sorts n'étaient pas blessants, par contre les coups oui. Il apprit qu'elles agissaient sous les ordres de sa mère. À plusieurs reprises, ses amis se faisaient du soucis, car il se tenait souvent les cotes, ou boitait. Il lui était même arrivé de se présenter avec une arcade ou une lèvre en sang, malheureusement, il trouvait toujours une bonne excuse.

James, voulant aider son frère de cœur, lui proposa une issue à son problème. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait parlé de lui à ses parents, et qu'ils étaient d'accord pour l'accueillir chaque été. Sirius remercia chaleureusement son ami, mais refusa poliment. Il ne pouvait accepter alors qu'il n'avait aucune preuve contre sa mère, mais s'étant affublé du nom de Maraudeurs, Sirius et ses amis établirent un plan en cas de problèmes.

oOo

La fin d'année arriva bien trop tôt au goût du brun. C'est avec appréhension qu'il monta dans le train avec ces amis. Ils discutèrent sur leur année écoulée, de leur ressentis. Ils évoquèrent leurs plans prévus pour les vacances.

Arrivé à la gare de King Cross, Sirius garda sa lettre de secours dans sa poche. Ils avaient établi un plan bien ficelé avec James et Remus. Les parents du brun étaient au courant et les avaient félicités pour leur action.

Il déglutit en voyant le regard noir de sa mère, les traits de son visage étaient tirés, faisant ressortir ses rides. Une aura sombre entourait sa génitrice, il avance tel un animal sauvage apeuré. Il ne put se retourner pour dire au revoir à ses amis, que sa mère attrapa son épaule et transplanèrent directement Square Grimmaud.

Il put à peine se remettre debout suite au transport, qu'il sentit la main de sa mère s'abattre sur sa joue. Il tomba sur le sol crasseux du couloir sous la force de l'impact. Il retenait ses larmes, il ne voulait pas lui faire plaisir. Il la regarda méchamment, il savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne vit pas le geste de sa mère, mais une deuxième claque retentit. Sa joue rouge, meurtrie portait les traces des bagues.

Sa mère l'empoigna par les cheveux, le releva et le traîna tout le long de la maison jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle le jeta à l'intérieur et lui ordonna de n'en sortir que sur son ordre. Une fois la porte fermée, il se jeta sur son lit et laissa sortir sa peine, mais aussi sa colère de devoir vivre dans cette maison. Une fois calmé, malgré les larmes qui collaient encore, il s'endormit en espérant qu'un jour, il serait libre.

Les jours suivant, Sirius restait la plupart du temps dans sa chambre. Il essayait au mieux de soigner les blessures que sa mère lui donnait, lors de leçons de correction, selon ses dires. Il était marqué sur l'entièreté de son dos, son œil droit était gonflé et violet. Ses joues portaient la trace des mains de sa génitrice. Qu'il haïssait cette femme, qui n'était sa mère que de nom. Sa magie l'aidant grandement à tenir debout, sinon il serait déjà amorphe dans son lit.

Au début du mois d'août, alors qu'il avait réussi à descendre au rez-de-chaussée, Sirius surpris une conversation entre sa mère et son oncle Cygnus. Ils préparaient ensemble, le fait que ses deux horribles cousines allaient venir finir leurs vacances au Square. C'est horrifié que le brun retourna en vitesse dans sa chambre, aussi vite avec une jambe blessé, pour écrire à son ami James. Il lui raconta ses malheurs, mais surtout l'angoisse de l'arrivée de ses cousines.

Le mois de juillet se passa sous les cris et les coups de sa mère, et elle s'imaginait que c'était ainsi qu'il allait rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces ? Même son père ne levait pas le petit doigt pour l'aider. Il était seul dans cette famille. Traité comme un paria.

Il était en train de soigner une plaie qui saignait, quand il émit un gémissement de douleur. Derrière lui, sa cousine Bellatrix avec un regard fou, lui plantait le bout d'une lame dans l'une de ses blessures dans le dos. Il voyait la jubilation sur son visage. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour sortir de cette pièce. Il prit un produit qu'il balança dans les yeux de la brune, c'est sur son cri qu'il partit se cacher dans une pièce de la demeure. Il savait que sa vie serait en danger à partir de maintenant. Merlin qu'il voudrait être ailleurs. Il devait absolument envoyer la lettre à James. Ce n'était plus possible qu'il vive dans cette famille.

Il s'endormit épuisé de ses journées, mais surtout à cause des potions calmantes qu'il prenait tous les jours.

C'est une sensation de déchirure sur sa peau qui le réveilla en sursaut. Il vit ses deux cousines, sourires machiavéliques sur leurs visages, lui couper la peau avec un poignard. Il hurla tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons. Sa torture dura des heures, entre coupures, brûlures sur son corps, coup de pied dans les côtes. Elles utilisèrent certains sorts pour lui ouvrir ses anciennes blessures déjà cicatrisées, il s'évanouit sous la pression de la douleur.

Il se réveilla dans une mare de sang, son corps était plus que meurtri. Il avait du mal à se mouvoir, mais s'il voulait vivre, il n'avait pas le choix. La maison était vide, silencieuse, c'était le moment parfait pour s'enfuir. Il dut se traîner à quatre pattes pour atteindre sa chambre, il appela son hibou, lui remit la lettre qui le sauverait et ordonna à l'animal de trouver James Potter.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant disparaître le volatil, il grimaça sous la douleur de l'action. Elles ne l'avaient pas raté, bien plus sadique que sa mère. Il devait récupérer son sac, préparé à l'avance, et attendre devant la porte de sa cellule. Oui, pour lui, cette maison représentait une cellule, pire que la prison d'Azkanban. Pas besoin de détraqueurs quand il avait sa famille pour sévir.

Il était fatigué, son corps avait du mal à lui obéir, il ne voulait qu'une chose, dormir. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas fermer les yeux, sinon, c'était la fin pour lui. Il devait quitter cet endroit avant qu'ils ne rentrent. Il puisa dans ses dernières forces, descendit, tel un enfant, les escaliers. Il souffrait le martyr, le sang maculait ses vêtements, ses plaies toujours ouvertes, il devait se dépêcher. Devant la porte, il regarda une dernière fois, les pièces adjacentes avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Voyant des silhouettes se rapprocher, il prit peur, en pensant qu'il devait s'agir de sa famille. C'est fébrile qu'il continua à avancer. Un sourire qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace s'afficha sur son visage, quand il vit qu'il s'agissait des parents de son frère de cœur. Il sentit les prémices de l'inconscience l'entourer, et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Fleamont Potter, une fois arrivé devant lui.

oOo

C'est une semaine plus tard que Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait flotté dans un cocon de douceur. Il ne sentait plus aucune douleur, son esprit était clair. Il essaya de s'asseoir, mais il n'avait toujours pu récupérer la mobilité de son corps suite à sa perte de connaissance.

La porte de la chambre qu'il occupait s'ouvrit doucement, il vit entrer son ami, avec sa grande tante Dorea. Il leur fit un grand sourire quand ils s'approchèrent. Dorea fit des gestes avec sa baguette pour vérifier l'état de santé de Sirius. En voyant qu'il se portait bien, elle lui demanda de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Tout en baissant la tête, Sirius lui raconta son enfance qui se passait sous la gérance de sa mère, les coups qu'il recevait lors des leçons d'étiquettes. Il lui expliqua les menaces constantes qu'il recevait de sa génitrice depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, les pièges que ses cousines lui tendait pour le punir physiquement tout le long de l'année. Et enfin, il termina par les deux de torture qu'il venait de passer. James lui prit la main pendant son discours pour lui montrer qu'il était là. À la fin, il l'enlaça pour lui donner du réconfort. Dorea les prit tous les deux dans les bras, et avertit Sirius qu'elle discuterait avec son époux et les parents de James pour trouver une solution. Elle les embrassa tous les deux sur le front avant de quitter la pièce. Les deux jeunes sorciers discutèrent encore un petit moment, et James quitta la chambre quand il aperçut que Sirius s'endormait.

Il fallu quatre jours aux adultes pour trouver la solution qui permettrait à Sirius de vivre enfin en paix. Ils étaient tous réunit dans le salon du couple Black/Potter, c'est Dorea qui prit la parole en premier.

-Alors Sirius, nous avons finalement trouvé comment faire pour que tout soit fini. Il s'agit d'une adoption par le sang. C'est une potion, où les parents mettent quelques gouttes de sang, et la magie va permettre au buveur de prendre les caractéristiques génétiques des deux. Ce n'est pas douloureux, par contre la potion fait effet pendant que tu dormiras. Est-ce que cela te conviendrait ?

-Oui, oui, oui. Je le veux. Merci de m'aider.

Un sanglot le prit de court, il fut pris dans une forte étreinte qui réchauffa son cœur meurtri.

-Chut, tout va aller pour le mieux maintenant. Je te le promets.

-Sirius ? Après en avoir discuté avec Fleamont et Euphemia, on a pris la décision que ce serait Charlus et moi tes parents.

-En effet, avec leur métier d'aurors, ils ne sont pas toujours présents. Et James est souvent à la maison, donc cela sera plus simple pour toi. Sans oublier que notre fils, Henry, sera présent aussi pour s'occuper de son nouveau petit frère, - lui dit Charlus avec un grand sourire.

Sirius émus, alla enlacer ses futurs parents, tout en les remerciant les larmes aux yeux. Le soir même, il but la potion. Il était euphorique, il avait hâte découvrir sa nouvelle apparence, mais aussi de connaître son nouveau prénom.

Il pourrait enfin vivre heureux, dans une famille aimante. C'est tout ce qu'il avait demandé depuis des années. Connaître les caresses d'une mère aimante. Connaître les conseils d'un père présent pour son enfant. Connaître la protection d'un grand frère.

Il s'endormit rapidement, sans voir que les changements commençait.


End file.
